The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant, botanically known as Leucanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Engelina’.
The new Leucanthemum plant originated from an open-pollination in Thornham Magna, Suffolk, United Kingdom of an unnamed selection of Leucanthemum hybrid, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Leucanthemum hybrid. The new Leucanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant in a controlled outdoor environment in Thornham Magna, Suffolk, United Kingdom in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Leucanthemum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Thornham Magna, Suffolk, Kingdom since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Leucanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.